


Lord of the Rings: My Heart Will Go On.

by moon_goddess_118



Series: The Line of Sinéad/Durin Saga [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Curse Breaking, Curses, Death of past Original Character(s), Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Half-Dwarf, Half-Human, Slow Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Daughters of Durin have always known about the story about Sauron and Sinéad, their mother has told them about the story ever since they were young girls. When their cousin, Frodo Baggins, was given the One Ring as a gift from their grandfather, Bilbo. To protect their cousin, the sisters' mother sent them to join the Fellowship and to also represent the dwarves of Erebor.<br/>Along the journey, the sisters find love, friendship and tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord of the Rings: My Heart Will Go On.

**Author's Note:**

> Rowena's life string was intertwined with Thorin's life string, which was a wedding gift from Galadriel, which is why she's still alive in Lord of the Rings and Thorin and his nephews are still alive.  
> Catrìona, Caitrìona and Cairistìona resembles twenty-two year old human women.  
> Fíona resembles a eighteen year old human girl.  
> Lìosa resembles a five year old human girl.

Years have passed since the Battle of the Five Armies, and Erebor had once again regained it's former glory and riches. Thorin and Rowena were crowned King and Queen Under the Mountain and they ruled their Kingdom with fairness and righteousness, they were loved by their people, especially towards Rowena, the human mercenary. She had fought for Erebor and never once lifted their King side, with her bravery and compassionate heart. The dwarves were glad that Thorin kept his word and made her his Queen, they had always admired the Line of the Warrior Queen, and a Daughter of Sinéad has become their Queen and Thorin's wife.

Rowena had given birth to triplets, daughters, during her first season as their Queen. Catrìona, Caitrìona and Cairistìona resembled their mother in appearance and body figure but they have resembled their father in hair, eyes and skin color. The Line of Durin is strong in the Three Daughters of Durin. Rowena and Thorin were thrilled to see that she had given birth to not one daughter but three daughters, the human Queen had believed that her daughters were proof that the curse of Sauron is weakening. The years after the three daughters were born, Rowena had given birth to more children. Two more daughters, Fíona and Lìosa, were born to them. Fíona was five years younger than Catrìona, Caitrìona and Cairistìona, and Lìosa has a good many years apart from Catrìona, Caitrìona and Cairistìona, and Fíona. 

But the five princesses of Erebor will not be the only children born to Thorin and Rowena, she had become pregnant a year ago and given birth to a son. The birth of Prince Teàrlach became quite as a surprise to Rowena, Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf and Thorin, as they all knew about the curse of Sauron and how the Line of Sinéad never had a son born to their Line before until Teàrlach. It was further proof that Sauron's curse on her bloodline was weakening. 

Night has fallen over Middle Earth and Rowena was carrying her son in her arms, cradling him against her chest as she rocked him to sleep, humming. 

Rowena opened her mouth and sung to him, a song that she had sing to his sisters when they born infant and a song that she wanted them to know deep down in their memory. _~Far over the misty mountains cold, To dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away ere break of day, To find our long-forgotten gold.~_

Thorin was carrying a sleeping Lìosa in his arms with her head resting on his shoulder as he walked passed the nursery door, he stopped as he heard Rowena sing. He could never get use to her singing that song, the one he had sung all those years ago, back in Bag's End. Thorin peered into the nursery and saw Rowena pacing the room, rocking their son to sleep as she singed to him.

 _~The pines were roaring on the height, The winds were moaning in the night,~_ Rowena sung as she gently set her son down in his crib, only stopping for a second when he had suddenly yawned but settled back down. _~The fire was red, it flaming spread, The trees like torches blazed with light.~_

Rowena walked out of his bedroom on silent feet and closed the door behind her, she turned and almost yelped when she saw her husband standing there, holding their youngest daughter.

Rowena placed her hand over heart as she smiled at him. "I'm really going to have to follow through with my threat about putting a bell on you."

Thorin chuckled as he took her hand and laid a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "You wouldn't though."

"No, I wouldn't." Rowena whispered to him as she kissed his forehead. "I wouldn't want to damage that ego of yours, my King and husband."

They both heard rushing footsteps coming towards them and looked over to see Balin and Dwalin coming towards them.

Balin watched as Rowena and Thorin pulled apart from each other but smiled when he saw that his King still kept her hand in his. It was something common seen between the King and Queen, Thorin would always held onto Rowena's hand, even in public, and Rowena touch lie her hand against Thorin's shoulder or touch his face when they walk or sit in the throne room. They had no problems expressing their love for each other, no matter in public or in private. It was a beautiful sight to see, to witness that no matter how many years have passed over them all, Thorin and Rowena's love for each other were still as strong and ever-lasting. 

Thorin looked at both his closest friends and loyalist comrades. "What's wrong?"

"There's been a development in the east of here, your Majesties." Balin stated.

Rowena frowned. "East? That's...." Her eyes widen as she realized what that meant. "My father! Frodo! Are they alright? Are they hurt?"

Balin held his hands up. "They are both fine, Queen Rowena. But a situation has arisen and it would seem that your cousin has found himself with a fate that he did not ask for."

Thorin looked down at Lìosa, who was slowly starting to wake up. The little girl raised her head and looked over at Dwalin and Balin, who offered Rowena and Thorin sheepishly smiles at awaken the child.

Rowena took Lìosa  from him and said, "Go with Balin and Dwalin, I'll see to this little one. Tell me what's happening when you come to bed, love."

She turned and walked towards Lìosa's bedchamber.

Thorin watched his wife and daughter disappear around the corner before he turned back to Balin and Dwalin. "Come, let's us go into my office and speak of this."

Both dwarves nodded their head at his words, agreeing with him. 

 

Lìosa yawned as Rowena placed her in her bed. " **Amad** , is something wrong?"

Rowena smiled at her youngest daughter as she sat down on the mattress by her. "No,  **Mizim**. Your  **Adad** just had to finish a task he had forgotten."

Lìosa yawned once again before she buried herself deeper into the covers. "Night,  **Amad**."

Rowena kissed Lìosa on her forehead and stood up, she closed the door behind her. Rowena walked down the hall and spotted Fíona standing in front of the window, staring out the window. 

"Fíona, what are you still doing up?" Rowena asked her other youngest daughter. "You'll be leaving for Lothlórien in the morning."

Fíona looked at her mother. "I know, **Amad**. I want to see this view before I leave for Lothlórien."

Rowena walked over to her and stood by her side, staring out the window to see that the moonlight was shining down the land before Erebor. The night dew sparkle like the purest diamonds in the light of the full moon. She slipped her arm around her daughter's shoulder and pressed her against her side, resting her cheek on top of her head.

Rowena smiled as she whispered. "There's never going to be a sight like this in all of Middle Earth."

"Yeah." Fíona whispered back as both mother and daughter stared out the breathtaking sight before them.

"Come, go to bed." Rowena said, "you have a long journey and I want you well rested for it."

Fíona rested her head against her mother's shoulder. "I'm surprised that **Adad** is allowing me to travel to an Elven realm despite his apparently distrust towards Elves."

"Your father likes my _Nana_ , Fíona." Rowena explained to her, leading to her room. "Your sisters are in bed and getting well rested for their journey in the morning."

"Caitrìona is traveling to Gondor while Cairistìona is traveling to Rohan." Fíona said. "Again, I'm surprised that **Adad** is allowing us to travel alone."

"He doesn't have much of a choice." Rowena said, with a smile. "He was outnumbered."

"Aunt Dís, huh?" Fíona inquired with a smirk.

"Yes, Dís was a reliable help when I was trying to get your father to allow you girls to travel to alone." Rowena said, stopping in front of Fíona's bedchambers. "He didn't like to be reminded that his  **Mizims** are no longer little girls but becoming grown women."

Fíona laughed as she opened the door to her chambers and stepped in. "I should have been there to see the look on Adad's face when you and Aunt Dís teaming up on him."

Rowena laughed as well. "Yes, it was a very priceless moment now that I think about it."

"Night, Amad. I'll see you in the morning." Fíona said, before she closed the door and Rowena turned and walked towards her bedchambers.

 

Meanwhile in the King's office, Thorin sat on the chair behind his desk and looked towards Balin and Dwalin. "Now, what news do you bring me?"

Balin answered him. "It would seem that Bilbo had the One Ring in his possession."

Thorin frowned at first, confused, before fearful realization flashed into his mind. "Sauron's ring? How did the hobbit come across the One Ring?"

"The Goblin craven." Dwalin answered him. "He was separated from us, remember? According to Gandalf, he had met the original owner of the One Ring there and took it from him."

Thorin arched a disbelieving brow at that. "Bilbo? A Thief? I never actually thought I would hear those two words put together in the same sentence."

"Aye, neither did I. But regardless of that, Thorin, he still stole the One Ring from the creature and kept it on him through the entire journey. He still had it in his possession during all these years." Balin said, "Now he has passed it down to his nephew, Frodo."

Thorin grimaced at the mention of his wife's cousin. Rowena was furiously protective of the fauntling during their journey to Erebor, to the point that she actually kept her word to the Elven twins and had her hands completely filled with protecting her cousin. She had almost gotten killed half the times she protected her cousin.  

Thorin asked, noticing that Balin had said 'passed'. "Has Bilbo passed away?"

Dwalin shook his head, rolling his eyes. "No, he started to miss going on long journeys and decided to live the Shire for good. We're being blamed for ruining such a respectable hobbit after he had returned home."

Balin said, "But be as it may, Frodo is right now at Rivendell and Lord Elrond has requested that one of the Princesses journey there, to offer support to Frodo."

Thorin rubbed his beard as he said, thoughtful. "Caitrìona is traveling to Gondor, Cairistìona is traveling to Rohan and Fíona is traveling to Lothlórien in the morning. But the only one who isn't going anywhere is Catrìona."

"I don't think sending the heir away is the best decision." Dwalin said.

"But Catrìona is the only one who is freed and she has expressed interest to go to Rivendell to see Lord Elrond." Balin urged, "she is the only one for this journey."

Thorin slowly nodded his head. "Very well. Catrìona will leave for Rivendell in the morning. Balin, go and tell her, wake her if she's asleep."

Both dwarves bowed to him and walked out of the office. Thorin waited for a while before he stood up and made his way towards the bedchambers that he shares with his wife. He swept passed the guards who guarded the halls that leads into the royal section of Erebor, where the royal family resides in.

This section of Erebor was the most highly guarded, due to the fact that the King, Queen, Princesses and Prince sleeps in this area. It was impossible for someone to enter this section without being seen in matter of minutes. Thorin had ordered that this section to be the most heavily guarded when Rowena had became pregnant with Catrìona, Caitrìona and Cairistìona, and he didn't want his wife and unborn daughters to be placed in any danger. And the guards who were assigned to guard the Royal section took their duty very seriously, only allowing the royal family in and no one else. So Thorin's niece-in-laws, Tauriel and Sigrid, were able to come in due to being married to Kíli and Fíli, respectfully of course.  
  
Thorin sighed when he thought about Sigrid. She had died some five years ago, in her sleep, she was healthy for someone her age and Thorin and her husband was grateful for that but Fíli was devastated when Sigrid passed away, leaving behind two sons and a daughter to mourn her passing. Thorin was reminded once again how short human lives are. He and his wife had to watch three humans pass away due to their old age, humans that they consider friends and comrades, brother and sister.

The first two human deaths were of Bard, King of Dale, and Màiri, Queen of Dale. The Dwarf King felt Bard's lost the most as he had considered the human man as a close friend and confidant, and Rowena had suffered her friend's death due to them both being survivors of the fall of the Chrechte Kingdom.

Bard had died first, leaving behind his children, grandchildren and wife to mourn his death. But two weeks after his death, Màiri had passed away, leaving many to believe that she had died of a broken heart. 

The third death was Seònaid, Queen of Mirkwood. She, like Bard, Màiri and Sigrid, died in her sleep. She lifted behind her Elven husband, King Thranduil and their half-Elven daughter, Sesen. Thorin knew how much Thranduil is suffering since the loss of his human wife and Queen, but he knew that Sesen is suffering more since she has become painfully aware how short a human life really is and of her own immorality.

He opened the door to their bedchambers and spotted Rowena sitting in front of the vanity, brushing her pale blond tassels as she hummed. Thorin leaned against the door frame as he watched his wife combing her hair, lost in her own thoughts that she wasn't aware of his presence.

She was still beautiful, even with silver in her pale blond hair and barely noticeable laughing lines around her eyes and mouth. But her vibrantly pale green eyes still held that youthful gleam of mischief and happiness in their depths. And Thorin knew there would come a day that he would lose her, even though Galadriel had expanded her life in order for Rowena to make up for the short lives that her grandmother and mother lived, he knew that she would eventually die before him and Thorin doesn't know if he could live without her by his side.

"What's gotten such a solemn look on my husband's face?" 

Her voice broke Thorin of his thoughts and he saw that Rowena was staring at him on the mirror's surface. Thorin smiled and made his way towards her. 

He kissed her cheek as he said. "Just remembering all the ones we had lost during the years."

Rowena commented as she cupped his face with her hands. "Which reminded you that I'm not immortal despite my long life."

Thorin rested his forehead against hers. "How well you know me,  **Amrâlimê**."

"Well I did go through sixty years of my life being your wife, so I'm pretty good at reading you." Rowena said with a smile. 

Thorin shook his head, laughing. "Yes, that is very true but I could do without feeling like a pet that you were force to take care of."

Rowena ran her hand down the curve of his jaw, curling her fingers to scrape gently through his beard, laughing softly. "I apologize,  _Melamin_ , I didn't mean for you to feel like a pet." She stood up and pressed her lips against his for a kiss before she walked away. "So what did Balin and Dwalin have to report this late?"

"The One Ring has been found." Thorin said, watching her back stiffen. "And it was in your father's possession."

Rowena turned to face him. "How? When?"

Thorin answered. "Since the Goblin caverns, he encountered something there and took the Ring from it."

Rowena dropped to sit on the bed. "That would explain the nightmares I had during the rest of the journey, after we had escaped. I never would have guessed that it was because the One Ring was so close to me."

"Your father decided to go on an adventure and lifted the ring in Frodo's possession." Thorin concluded. "He's in Rivendell and Lord Elrond had summoned a meeting over the fate of the One Ring."

"He. Did. What?!?!" Rowena practically shouted, Thorin grimaced at her angry expression and tone. "I want Catrìona to go to Rivendell and protect Frodo, because my father did such a stupid thing as take that damn ring and give it to him!"

Thorin walked over to her and grabbed her hand in his. "Elrond has already sent a request for one of our daughters to attend to meeting, Rowena, and I plan for Catrìona to go anyways."

Rowena squeezed his hand and raised his hand up to her lips and laid a chaste kiss on his knuckles. "Sorry, I'm just upset that my father had something in his possession for long and it was something that could corrupted him."

Thorin sat down next to her and held her to his chest. "At least it didn't corrupted him like Isildur."

"A small comfort that is but he still had that ring for sixty years." Rowena stated, pressing her ear to his chest, to listen to his heartbeat. "I don't know how much he has change in personality thanks to that damnable ring."

"I don't think we're ever going to escape the shadows of Sauron, Rowena." Thorin mumbled into her hair.

"I thought this would end after the birth of our triplet girls." Rowena mumbled into the fabric of his shirt. "I thought I would have been finally freed from his clutches."

Thorin wrapped his arms around her, holding her even tighter to him. "Shhh, don't worry about this, Rowena. Catrìona won't be affected by the Ring and she'll keep Frodo from being seduced by it."

Rowena smiled as Thorin laid them both on the bed, burying her face deeper into his chest as he stroked her back in an comforting nature. "Of course, Catrìona has your bullheadedness down pat."

Thorin laughed. "Aye, that is true. Which is why she won't be seduced by the One Ring."

Rowena kissed his chest and closed her eyes. "Good night,  _Melamin_."

Thorin kissed her head. "Good night,  **Amrâlimê**."

 

When morning came, and the four Princesses were outside of the palace, getting their horses ready for the long journey. The rest of the Royal family were up to say farewell to the sisters. 

Dís hugged Fíona to her. "You have to promise me that you'll be safe and smart on this journey, Fíona."

Fíli laughed as he pulled away from Caitrìona, after giving her a hug. "You're worrying to much, Amad."

Kíli added in, with strong grip on Cairistìona's hand. "Yeah, they're quite capable of handling themselves."

Catrìona stated as she walked pass them. "Yes, quite opposite of you two."

Fíli and Kíli looked at the departing Catrìona while Caitrìona and Fíona erupted into laughter with Cairistìona shaking her head with a bemused smile on her face.  
  
Rowena smiled as Teàrlach sucked on her medallion in her arms. "You four better get going or you'll never get there in time!"

Thorin stroked Lìosa's hair as he looked at his daughters. "While I like nothing to keep you girls here longer, but your mother is right."

The four Princesses climbed up onto the backs of their horses and waved good-bye to their family as they dug their heels into the horses' side and the steeds took off, running out of the gates. 

During the course, the sisters eventually separated to go down different roads and to follow a different fate. Each one not knowing what type of fate is awaiting for them when they get to their destination.


End file.
